Son Désir Le Plus Cher
by Blood-Countess
Summary: La touchante histoire de l'amour impossible entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Réponse au défi de Léna: Imaginez ce que Severus Rogue verrait dans le Miroir de Risèd. Basé sur My Immortal d'Evanescence.
1. Prologue

Avant-propos 

J'ai écrit cette fic en réponse au challenge de Léna : _''__Imaginez ce que verrait Rogue si il regardait le mirroir de Risèd.'' _ 

**31 août 03**

Je m'étais dit que je n'en ferais pas une song-fic parce que ça commence à faire, les songs-fics d'Evanescence mais je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu -_-. J'ai lu les lyrics de _My Immortal_ et j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelques bouts à _Son Désir Le Plus Cher_. Je vous conseille de télécharger la tune et l'écouter en même temps. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour l'écrire mais je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder les paroles -_- …On dirait vraiment que les chansons ont été composées pour Sev' ^_^.

**21 septembre 03**

J'arrive vraiment pas à décrocher de cette fic ^_^! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est incomplète, inachevée. Qu'il lui manque d'autres épisodes… C'est décidé, je rajoute des souvenirs et les divise en chapitres différents… Ils seront courts mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit une fic très longue, de toute façon. __

my immortal  
i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

- My Immortal, Evanescence

**Son Désir Le Plus Cher**

Prologue 

Severus Rogue posa la main contre la surface lisse de la glace. Puis, sa tête alla rejoindre sa main contre le Miroir de Risèd, laissant ruisseler les larmes sur son visage pour aller s'écraser contre le sol de pierres. Il essuya les traces humides sur ses joues d'un revers de main rageur. Comme il était ridicule! Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Ce n'était que l'image projetée de ce qu'il aurait souhaité au plus profond de son être. 

Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de faire taire cette douleur sourde, tapie au fond de lui et revenant le tourmenter sans cesse mais son souvenir était trop vif. Son visage le hantait inlassablement, troublant ses rêves qui furent autrefois paisibles. Jours et nuits, il s'était ingénié à étouffer sa souffrance, à l'oublier mais jamais elle n'avait abandonné la lutte. Elle était toujours revenue. Ses blessures ne s'étaient jamais cicatrisées et elles ne guériraient probablement jamais. Les années avaient passé, le rendant aigri et rempli d'amertume. Il y avait des choses que jamais le temps ne pourraient effacer. Puis, il était tombé sur le Miroir de Risèd qui avait ravivé d'anciennes et douloureuses mémoires. 

Il releva la tête et regarda de nouveau le Miroir. Il rencontra ses deux yeux verts émeraudes. Ce n'était pas vrai mais cela lui importait peu. Elle était là, devant lui. Voilà tout ce qui comptait à présent. Elle s'était agenouillée pour être au niveau de cette silhouette drapée de noir prostrée sur le dallage glacial et l'avait entourée de ses bras. Elle ressemblait à un ange essayant de consoler un démon. Un ange avec de magnifiques cheveux d'un auburn flamboyant lui tombant librement sur les épaules.  

Il mordit sa lèvre au sang pour empêcher un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Comme elle lui manquait. Comme il voudrait la toucher, entendre son rire cristallin retentir dans la salle déserte, l'écouter parler, sentir sa présence à ses côtés. 

_(Morte. Elle est morte, Severus. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire.)_

Il se l'était répété si souvent mais pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était avec lui. Il s'étendit sur le sol, la tête tournée vers cette vision de rêve. Elle était penchée sur lui et lui souriait. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue toujours mouillée par les pleurs. Il posa la sienne contre celle imaginaire de la femme qu'il aimait. Il serra les poings et durcit la mâchoire, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Elle lui avait appris deux sentiments si contraires : l'amour et la haine. L'amour qu'il lui portait égalait la haine qu'il vouait à Potter. 

L'image de son fils lui revint en mémoire. L'attitude de Potter, les cheveux de Potter, le corps de Potter, l'arrogance de Potter… mais ses yeux et son sourire. Il frappa de son poing serré le sol, perturbant le repos des quelques chauves-souris qui avaient élu domicile sur les poutres de la pièce poussiéreuse. Les paupières closes, il laissa ses souvenirs douloureux refaire surface.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre I**

Le Poudlard-Express. Sa locomotive écarlate. Sa fumée grise s'élevant vers les voûtes de la Plate-forme 9 ¾. Comme il était majestueux. Quitter le Manoir Rogue avait été une bénédiction. L'atmosphère était devenue de plus en plus lourde depuis la mort de Mère. Père s'était renfrogné et avait déchargé sa douleur sur le jeune homme en le faisant travailler encore plus ardemment. 

Peu habitué à l'effervescence de la bruyante gare King Cross, Severus Rogue avança d'un pas hésitant vers le dernier wagon du train, le seul toujours inoccupé, son père portant sa grosse valise de cuir noire calée sous son bras, la cage d'Hermès, son corbeau, tenu fermement dans ses mains.

Les autres élèves ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Personne n'avait sa peau blanche presque translucide, ses cheveux noir de jais aux épaules, ses grands yeux de la couleur de l'ébène qui ressemblaient à l'entrée d'un tunnel sombre, ses mains aux longs doigts fins et osseux, sa haute stature et son corps mince. Il reprit confiance en lui en jetant un coup d'œil au visage austère de son père. Rien ne pouvait être pire que toutes ces heures passées dans la Bibliothèque familiale à étudier la Magie Noire. 

Son père hissa ses bagages dans son compartiment. Une dernière poignée de main suivie d'un signe de tête quasi-militaire en guise de salut et il laissa son fils dans la cabine vide. Le train de mis en branle, échappant un croassement à Hermès. Il vit la silhouette de son père s'éloigner vers la sortie alors que des mères agitaient leurs mains avec frénésie pour un ultime adieu à leurs rejetons. Severus se résigna en soupirant a passer le trajet jusqu'à sa future école seul. Il tira un grimoire de la taille d'un dictionnaire hors de sa valise.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à débuter sa lecture, une jeune fille essoufflée arriva en trombe dans le wagon désert à l'exception de Severus.

- Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle dut se contenter d'un grognement pour seule réponse. Sans se laisser démonter, elle déposa lourdement ses maigres bagages sur le sol et s'assit dans le siège en face de Severus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle arrivante tout en faisant mine de feuilleter son livre. 

Elle était très jolie. Ses cheveux d'un auburn flamboyant encadrait son visage ovale. Elle n'était pas très grande, beaucoup moins que le jeune homme en fait, et plutôt frêle mais la force et la vitalité émanaient d'elle. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, Severus fut captivé par ses yeux. Ils étaient verts émeraudes et si beaux… Elle émit un petit rire. Pas pour se moquer de lui mais bien parce qu'elle trouvait la situation amusante. Elle tendit sa main et se présenta :

- Lily Evans! Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Il l'avait serrée un peu abasourdi. Elle était si spontanée. Même son comportement glacial ne n'avait pas altéré sa bonne humeur contagieuse. 

- Severus... Severus Rogue. Balbutia-t-il.


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Chapitre 2**

De la barque dans laquelle il naviguait vers sa nouvelle école, Severus leva les yeux vers l'énorme château qui se dressait devant eux, les dominant de toute sa hauteur. 

- C'est si grand! Tu as vu les tours, Severus? Elles vont toucher les étoiles! S'exclama-t-elle, extasiée.

Il lui répondit par un grognement, trop subjugué pour formuler une phrase correctement. Le visage tourné vers l'immense bâtiment, ses yeux verts émeraudes écarquillés d'émerveillement, ses joues rosies par le froid, ses petites mains jointes sur ses genoux, sa chevelure de la couleur du feu miroitant sur les eaux sombres du lac, elle formait une vision angélique. Elle se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire, découvrant ses dents droites et blanches comme des perles. 

- Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique, Severus?

Il hocha la tête, acquiesçant sur le fait qu'_elle_ soit tout simplement magnifique. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait et frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans le but de les réchauffer. Il dégrafa prestement les attaches d'argent de sa cape et la lui tendit. 

- Quel gentleman! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il haussa les épaules et l'aida à s'enrouler à l'intérieur du survêtement noir, trois fois trop grand pour elle. Les pans de la cape serrés sur sa poitrine, elle s'enquit avec une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Es-tu sûr que tu n'auras pas froid, toi? 

Il la rassura en secouant la tête, les étincelles de joie pétillant dans ses yeux étaient suffisant pour le garder au chaud pour le restant de ses jours.  


	4. Chapitre Troisième

Chapitre III 

- GRYFFONDOR!

Elle sauta en bas du tabouret et lui adressa un grand sourire. Des acclamations chaleureuses l'accueillirent lorsqu'elle rejoignit fièrement la table au-dessous des draperies rouge et or tandis que les élèves assis sous la grande tapisserie verte et argent se contentaient d'applaudir poliment. 

Severus se tordit les mains de nervosité. Les noms défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Faucett. Poufsouffle. Finnigan. Gryffondor. Johnson. Gryffondor. Patil. Serdaigle. Pettigrew. Gryffondor. Potter. Gryffondor. Rogue. 

C'était son tour. Il déglutit difficilement et s'avança à pas lents vers le Choixpeau. Le chemin lui semblait interminable, surtout avec tous ces paires d'yeux posés sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et croisa son regard. Les mots ''Bonne chance'' se formèrent silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Encouragé, il prit le couvre-chef parlant entre ses mains et le posa sur sa tête.

- Hmmm… Un Rogue, n'est-ce pas? J'ai vu passé tous tes ancêtres avant toi mais tu es le premier à être aussi difficile à classer. Voyons voir… Je vois en toi un grand courage et un sens de l'honneur qui te permettraient d'aller à Gryffondor mais, ton esprit est vif et tu as soif d'apprendre, comme un Serdaigle. Par contre, je décèle aussi une grande ambition. Tu rêves de faire tes preuves et tu feras tout pour y parvenir. Tu appartiens donc à…SERPENTARD!

Elle lui lança un regard désolé. Ils seraient séparés. Comme dans un rêve, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards en titubant, sous les vivats de ses camarades. Il prit place en face d'un garçon qui devait avoir une année ou deux de plus que lui, de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, un teint très pâle et une robe visiblement hors de prix. 

- Un Rogue. 

C'était une constatation plus qu'une question. Son aîné le regardait avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. 

- Oui. Lâcha simplement Severus.

- Très volubile, à ce que je vois. 

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le Serpentard plus âgé le dévisagea encore un moment puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un sourire sardonique. 

- Bienvenue à Serpentard, Severus Rogue. Je me présente, Lucius Malfoy, héritier de l'illustre famille Malfoy. 

Ils se serrèrent la main puis, Lucius désigna deux élèves à la carrure imposante. 

- Voici Crabbe et Goyle, mes hommes de main.

L'appellation ''homme de main'' ne semblant pas les perturber, les deux gorilles grognèrent une vague salutation et se précipitèrent sur les victuailles qui étaient apparues devant eux. Lucius roula des yeux puis, identifia patiemment chacun des membres de la petite bande dont Lucius semblait être le chef. 

- Là, c'est Avery et lui, c'est Nott. Là-bas, Rodolphus et son frère Rabastan Lestrange. Antonin Dolohov. Mulciber. Travers. MacNair. Rosier. Augustus Rookwood. Tous issus d'une famille de sang-pur. 

Lucius marqua une pause et pointa un groupe de filles un peu plus loin. La litanie reprit :

- Ce sont les délicieuses sœurs Black, Narcissa, la blonde, et Bellatrix, la brune. Celle qui glousse bêtement à côté d'elles, c'est une Parkinson et l'autre, avec des tresses, une Bulstrode. 

Un peu étourdi par tant de noms neufs, il la chercha à nouveau du regard. 

- Qui est-ce que tu cherches des yeux? Tu ne dois pas être dans la bonne direction, par là, ce sont les Gryffondorques. 

- Non, je ne fais pas erreur… Lily a été envoyée à Gryffondor.  

Toutes les conversations des étudiants attablés sous l'étendard de Salazar Serpentard s'arrêtèrent d'un coup net. Lucius le considéra pendant un moment et sa voix se fit glaciale lorsqu'il dit :

- Mais c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, Rogue. 


	5. Chapitre Quatrième

**Chapitre IV**

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé? Tu n'as plus personne à ridiculiser? Aucune fille à qui te vanter? S'enquit Severus Rogue, sans même prendre la peine de quitter des yeux son livre.

- Ce n'est pas James, Severus! C'est moi, Lily.

Il releva la tête pour rencontrer les deux yeux émeraudes de Lily Evans. Il s'adoucit immédiatement. Contrairement au reste des camarades de sa Maison, elle ne participait à ses humiliations publiques par la bande qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs et elle avait même défendu le jeune Serpentard à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour ton travail d'Histoire de la Magie? Tiens, j'ai mes notes!

Elle les lui tendit avec un grand sourire. À nouveau, il la considéra, stupéfié.

- Elles ne vont pas te manger, voyons! Tu n'étais pas là au dernier cours, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin alors j'en ai fait une deuxième copie.

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il avait appris très vite que rien n'était gratuit, qu'il y avait toujours un motif derrière n'importe quel cadeau et qu'il fallait toujours s'attendre à donner en retour. 

- Que veux-tu en retour? Demanda-t-il, toujours méfiant.

- Rien. C'était seulement pour t'aider, Severus.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne t'y oblige pas mais je te laisse tout de même mes notes. 

Elle les déposa devant lui, tourna le dos et partit. Il saisit d'un geste preste la liasse de parchemins, les consulta et vit que toutes les informations étaient justes, écrites proprement et avec méthode, tout comme il le faisait lui-même. Il se leva d'un bond et courut à sa poursuite. 

- Lily! Lily! Appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle le vit. Il s'arrêta devant elle, à bout de souffle. 

- Oui?

- Je tenais… pufff.. à te dire… pufff… merci. 


	6. Chapitre Cinquième

**Chapitre V**

- J'ai encore fait un cauchemar, Severus. Lui confia-t-elle, un sanglot déchirant sa voix.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour la calmer. Il savait qu'elle s'ennuyait de sa famille et qu'elle trouvait beaucoup plus dur que lui d'être éloignée de sa maison. Elle n'avait sûrement pas passé des journées entières à étudier la Magie Noire dans une ambiance sombre et lugubre. 

- Il était encore plus effrayant que les autres! Un éclair vert m'aveuglait puis, c'était tout noir. 

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Lily. Un mauvais rêve. N'y pense plus…

Elle s'appuya contre lui et s'abandonna aux larmes, son petit corps convulsé par ses pleurs. Ils diminuèrent peu à peu, puis, après un moment, elle redressa la tête en reniflant et lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai plus peur, Severus. Confia-t-elle. 

Il lui rendit son sourire, chose qu'il ne faisait qu'en sa présence, et resserra un peu son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- Tu fais fuir mes peurs, Severus! Elles disparaissent quand tu es là. 

- Je suis là pour ça, Lily.

- Eh bien, merci d'être là, Severus, mon chevalier servant. 

Il se leva et exécuta une courbette maladroite.

- Pour vous servir, Princesse Lily.

Elle gloussa et tous les fantômes qui peuplaient ses rêves s'évanouirent à l'instant même, terrassés par le chevalier Severus Rogue.


	7. Chapitre Sixième

**Chapitre VI**

- Oh, Severus! Ils t'ont encore fait du mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, ce n'est pas grave…

Il avait tenté de cacher toutes ses ecchymoses avec un sort de camouflage. Les autres n'y avaient vu que du feu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le retrouve alors qu'il se lançait des soins de guérison?

- Pas grave?! Severus, me prends-tu pour une idiote?! Ton corps est couvert de bleus!

Il capitula lorsqu'il rencontra son regard courroucé. Insister n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle l'aida à retirer ses robes qui l'encombraient et l'empêchaient de se guérir correctement. Une fois torse nu, le feu lui monta aux joues en réalisant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il se dévêtait devant une fille, de surcroît, devant _cette_ fille. 

- Ce sont encore les Maraudeurs?

- Qui d'autre. Soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à l'Infirmerie?

- Potter aurait un autre prétexte pour m'insulter. Et puis, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul. 

- Tu es si orgueilleux, Severus. Tu as d'assez sérieuses blessures, tu devrais _vraiment _aller voir l'Infirmière! 

- Pour que Pomfresh me pose des questions sur l'origine de tout ça? Plutôt mourir. Les dénoncer ne servirait à rien, tous les professeurs leur mangent dans la main, tout le monde le sait.

- Ce que tu es têtu… Le Directeur est juste! Il t'écoutera. Dit-elle en serrant les poings en pensant à l'injustice que vivait son ami.  

Il ne répondit pas. Après un instant, il brisa le silence en lui demandant :

- Pourquoi tu ne ris pas.

- Rire de quoi?

- De moi. 

- Pourquoi rirais-je de toi? Tu es mon meilleur ami.

- Les autre le font, pourtant. Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Les autres sont stupides et s'ils te connaissaient mieux, ils ne riraient pas de toi mais bien de James Potter! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton indigné, tout en s'empourprant.

- Tu es bien la seule à penser cela.

- Je te répète que les autres ne sont que des imbéciles. Marmonna-t-elle, furieuse.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ri quand j'ai retiré ma robe.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait?

- Parce que je suis laid.

- Tu. N'es. Pas. Laid. Martela-t-elle. 

Il eut un petit rire de dérision et baissa les yeux sur son corps blême et presque squelettique. Il avait honte de se montrer ainsi devant elle.

- Tu peux bien parler, toi qui est si belle, Lily.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir. Elle baissa la tête et il eut peur de l'avoir offensée. Après tout, qui était-il pour la complimenter ainsi? Un affreux crapaud qui flatte une blanche colombe. Cela s'était-il déjà vu?

- Tu le penses vraiment, Severus? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Bien sûr que je le pense. 

Après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta :

- Tu es même la plus belle fille de Poudlard. 

Ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers lui. 

- Tu es sincère? Tu me le jures?

- Sur ma parole d'homme d'honneur. Dit-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

- Oh alors. Merci! Tu es gentil! 

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et elle prit sa main fermement dans la sienne. Ils restèrent là à bavarder jusque tard dans la nuit, les étoiles seules témoins de leur bref moment de bonheur.


	8. Chapitre Septième

Chapitre VII 

Appuyé contre une colonne, il la regarda passer devant ses yeux en virevoltant dans les bras de son rival au rythme endiablé de la musique. Elle avait l'air de nager dans le bonheur… contrairement à lui. Potter l'avait encore une fois devancé et à présent, c'était lui qui l'avait dans ses bras. Il parcourut du regard la Grande Salle métamorphosée en Salle de Bal. Black était dans un coin, coltiné avec une blonde aux formes sculpturales alors que Lupin glissait des mots doux dans l'oreille d'une petite rousse au visage rond. Pettigrew, quant à lui, se servait du punch, seul, le charme de ses amis lui faisant défaut.  

- Allons, Sev'! Remue-toi un peu. Tu n'as pas remarqué les longs regards langoureux que te lance Parkinson? S'exclama une voix familière.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en s'imaginant en train de danser, ou plutôt, se faire cruellement piétiner les pieds par Parkinson. Lucius éclata de rire et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. 

- Toujours à penser à Evans?

- Pas de tes affaires. Grommela-t-il.

- Bon, je ne reviendrai pas sur ce sujet, sinon tu vas encore m'envoyer voler contre le mur mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne choisis pas une Serpentard convenable qui perpétuera ta lignée au lieu de cette petite Sang…

- Lucius. Pas. Un Mot. De Plus. Avertit-il d'un ton peu avenant tout en repoussant la main de son ami.

- D'accord, j'ai pigé, Sev'. Pas de mots grossiers en ta présence. Pourtant, tu t'y mets à cœur joie quand on ne parle pas de _ta_ Evans. 

- Pas la même chose. 

- Ma parole! Tes phrases sont presque plus évoluées que celle de Goyle. Tu fais des progrès, Sev' : placer un verbe, un sujet et un complément est un exercice qui demande beaucoup d'efforts à ta pauvre petite cervelle. 

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque mais donna tout de même un coup de coude pour la forme à son ami d'une humeur moins morose. 

- Ça va. Tu as gagné, Lucius. Admit-il.

- Un Malfoy gagne à tous les coups, Rogue. Se vanta Lucius en employant son ton condescendant. 

- Alors pourquoi Potter a-t-il réussi à battre l'équipe de Quidditch en marquant plus de points que n'importe lequel de nos Poursuiveurs, Malfoy? Répliqua-t-il, un rictus sarcastique flottant sur ses lèvres minces. 

- Pfff… Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance! S'exclama le blond, en fronçant les sourcils.

- 14 buts? Alors, Potter est sûrement béni par Merlin, Malfoy. Ironisa-t-il.

- Sev'. Pas. Un. Mot. De Plus. Fit Lucius, en empruntant les paroles de son cadet quelques instants plut tôt.

- Lucius? Appela une voix suave.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à Narcissa Black, vêtue d'une robe verte et argent qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette anguleuse. Le Serpentard plus âgé s'empressa de lui faire un baise-main alors que le plus jeune se contentait d'un signe de tête. Elle rosit de plaisir puis, une musique douce fut entamée par le groupe que le Directeur avait invité. Narcissa Black lança un regard entendu à Lucius. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'héritier des Malfoy et il lui demanda galamment :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Black?

- Avec plaisir, Mr Malfoy. Répondit-elle en battant furieusement des paupières.

- Ça ne te pose pas de problème, Sev'? 

Il haussa un sourcil, seul mouvement dans son visage permettant de discerner qu'il était surpris. Lucius venait-il de s'inquiéter pour lui? Il le détailla. Le jeune homme semblait sincère. 

- Je suis outré et très déçu que ce ne soit pas à moi que tu l'aies demandé, Lucius mais je dois m'y faire, la vie est cruelle. Railla-t-il.

Lucius hocha la tête et entraîna Narcissa sur la piste de danse. Severus les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans la foule d'adolescents. La colère, l'amertume et la mélancolie le submergèrent à nouveau. Lily avec Potter? Pourquoi d'entre toutes, fallait-il que ce soit sur elle que son choix se soit arrêté? Il avait toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds mais il avait fallut qu'il veuille Lily. Sa Lily, sa précieuse petite Lily. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne reconnut pas la voix douce qui l'interpella :

- Severus? 

- N'y pense même pas. Jamais je ne danserai avec toi. Je veux conserver mes pieds en entier.

Composant son expression pour qu'elle soit la plus menaçante possible, il fit volte-face pour tomber nez-à-nez avec _elle_. Le masque glissa aussitôt de sa figure pour se métamorphoser en pure gêne. Il se confondit en excuses incohérentes :

- Oh! Merlin! C'était toi, Lily! Désolé… Je croyais que c'était encore la Parkinson… 

Elle eut un petit rire qui effaça tout les griefs qu'il nourrissait envers Potter depuis le début de la soirée. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle avait pensé à lui. 

- Tu es très élégant, ce soir. 

Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 

- Merci! Toi aussi… Tu es magnifique. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle portait une robe verte émeraude à une seule bretelle qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux cascadaient librement sur ses épaules découvertes. Elle était tout simplement éblouissante. 

- Alors, tu veux bien danser avec moi ou bien tu préfères planté là pour que j'arrête de te casser les pieds?

- Non! Euh.. Je veux dire.. Oui, bien sûr, Lily. Répondit-il aussitôt.

Elle rit à nouveau et prit sa petite main dans la sienne, le menant vers le centre de la Salle. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la foule et se positionna devant lui.

- Eh bien?

- Euh… petit détail… je n'ai jamais…

Il provoqua un autre gloussement chez elle. Honteux, il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait l'air d'un parfait idiot devant elle? 

- Ce n'est pas grave! Bon, ce n'est pas trop compliqué… Tu places tes mains ici…

Elle les posa doucement sur chacune de ses hanches. Il reçut une décharge électrique à ce contact tandis qu'un nœud se formait dans son estomac.

- Et moi, je les mets ici!

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya sa tête contre son torse. Il eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait été à une distance aussi proche, aussi _intime_. Il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans ses tympans. Elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. Il sentit un brouhaha envahir la salle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser. Lui chuchota-t-elle en relevant farouchement la tête. 

Elle déplaça sa tête sur son épaule et ajouta avec un sourire :

- Ils sont seulement jaloux que ce soit moi qui ait réussi à danser avec le plus intelligent, le plus gentil et le plus beau de tous les Serpentards. 

Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses deux grands yeux verts se noyant dans les siens d'un noir profond, les bras noués autour de son cou, les siens encerclant sa taille fine, elle lui murmura :

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, seulement avec toi, Severus.

Il aurait pu mourir foudroyé par un éclair à ce moment précis, il n'en aurait eu cure parce qu'il serait mort heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été. 


	9. Chapitre Huitième

Chapitre VIII 

Il avait préparé son discours mentalement, retournant dans tous les sens ses phrases, tâchant de trouver la meilleure manière de les formuler, choisissant avec soin chacun de ses mots afin qu'ils soient le plus approprié possible. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux au grand étonnement de ses camarades de dortoir et à l'amusement de Lucius :

- Oh! Rogue se fait une beauté! Se moqua Avery.

- Alors, on se pomponne pour aller où, au juste, Rogue? S'enquit Lestrange.

- Allez fourrer votre nez ailleurs, les gars! Ordonna Lucius.

Ils obéirent tous en silence, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Alors… C'est le grand jour, Sev'?

- Oui.

- Nerveux?

- Non… J'ai seulement l'impression que mes entrailles sont en train de fondre et que des mites dévorent mon estomac.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toujours comme ça… pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un Malfoy.

- Prétentieux! 

- Ce n'était qu'une blague, Sev'! Une blague! Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, Sev'! 

- Merci pour tout, Lucius. Dit-il, la voix légèrement enrouée. 

Malgré sa vanité, il appréciait beaucoup Lucius Malfoy. Il l'avait toujours encouragé et été à ses côtés dans les moments les plus durs, prêt à se moquer d'un Gryffondor à tous les coups et à le défendre si les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à lui. Lucius eut l'air confus pendant une fraction de seconde puis, son arrogance habituelle revint à la charge et il lança :

- Allons, tu ne vas pas donner dans le sentimental, Rogue! Ce n'est pas toi.

Il lui accorda un sourire et quitta le dortoir vide. Severus enfila sa robe la plus coûteuse puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla  la retrouver dans le Parc de Poudlard. 

C'était une très belle nuit. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et le vent faisait chuchoter les feuilles des arbres. Muni d'un petit écrin de satin noir, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui fit sa déclaration. Elle fondit aussitôt en larmes. Il se releva d'un bond pour la consoler en la prenant dans ses grands bras protecteurs. 

- Oh.. Severus.. Je suis si désolée! S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, ce n'était pas important. Mentit-il. 

- Tu es mon meilleur ami. Non plus. Je te considère comme un frère! Mais un autre m'a déjà fait sa demande…

- Qui? Demanda-t-il d'un air absent.

- James… James Potter.

- Potter.

Il avait répété ce nom d'une voix blanche. Il l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il avait pu, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il respectait son choix bien qu'intérieurement, il ne pensait rien de cela. Il avait été foudroyé, entièrement dévasté par la nouvelle. Anéanti, il jura de ne plus jamais aimer car ce sentiment n'apportait que la douleur et la désolation. 


	10. Chapitre Neuvième

**Chapitre IX**

Il se versa un grand verre de brandy pour noyer sa peine et l'avala d'un coup sec. Elle était présentement devant l'autel, en train de se marier avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. La situation ne pouvait être pire pour Severus Rogue. 

Assis confortablement dans la            spacieuse Bibliothèque du Manoir Rogue, Lucius Malfoy le dévisageait, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Elle t'a fait si mal, la Sang-de-Bourbe, Sev'? S'enquit Lucius Malfoy.

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Lucius. Gronda Severus.

- Susceptible, le petit Serpentard.

- Je te rappelle que tu en es un aussi, Lucius. Riposta-t-il.

- Oh! Allons! Ce n'est qu'une femme. Pas besoin de te mettre d'aussi mauvais poil! Tu en trouveras une autre bien mieux que cette fille.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Marmonna-t-il, sombre.

- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas les femmes. Choisir cet imbécile de Potter alors que tu étais là, riche et sang-pur. Elle est peut-être masochiste? Éluda Lucius, songeur.

- Je nage dans le brouillard autant que toi quant à sa décision. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, d'après toi?

- Ce doit être ses lunettes. Elles lui donnent un air intellectuel qui camoufle sa récente lobotomie.

Ils se lancèrent un regard de connivence puis éclatèrent tous deux d'un grand rire. Reprenant un peu de sérieux, Lucius proposa :

- Que dirais-tu de sortir, ce soir? J'ai une réunion avec ce groupe dont je te parle depuis si longtemps… Tu sais? 

- Les Mangemorts?

- Ouais, c'est ça. Alors? Ça te dit? Ils pensent la même chose que toi des sangs-impurs. 

- Et je pense quoi des sangs-impurs, Lucius? Dit Severus, en relevant un de ces sourcils bien dessiné.

- Qu'ils méritent d'être exterminés pour avoir brisé le cœur de l'un des plus nobles sang-pur de l'Angleterre.

- Je ne suis pas le plus noble? Le taquina Severus.

- Pffff… Personne ne peut égaler un Malfoy! Affirma-t-il. 

- Personne ne peut égaler un Malfoy en stupidité. Se moqua Severus.

L'ignorant superbement, Lucius poursuivit :

- Alors, t'es partant pour ce soir?

- Mouais. D'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire…


	11. Chapitre Dixième

**Chapitre X**

Elle se tenait devant lui, les mains jointes en signe de prière, le suppliant d'accepter.

- Je t'en prie, Severus. Sois son parrain! Fais-le pour lui. Fais-le pour moi.

Il avait secoué la tête, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La blessure était encore trop récente. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, tout s'était effondré pour lui qui s'était désespérément accroché au mince espoir qu'elle revienne à lui. Il se tournait à présent vers sa lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tout oublier. 

- Non, Lily. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Tu n'es même pas venu à notre mariage, Severus! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Comment le pourrais-je, Lily? Je t'aimais comme personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mon amour pour toi était sans bornes et sans frontières. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. 

- Tu ne lui as jamais pardonné, n'est-ce pas?

- Je te répète que je n'aurais pas pu. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, à présent, c'est que Potter te rende heureuse, Lily. Si oui, tout va bien mais ne me demande pas de devenir le parrain de votre fils.

Elle le considéra longuement du regard puis fini par acquiescer à contrecœur. Une accolade fraternelle s'ensuivit puis, elle s'apprêta à partir. Alors qu'elle avait atteint l'encadrement de la porte, elle fit volte-face à toute vitesse pour lui demander :

- Promets-moi seulement de veiller sur lui.


	12. Chapitre Onzième

Chapitre XI 

Délaissant son masque d'indifférence froide, sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Il se laissa tomber dans la terre fraîchement retournée de sa tombe, laissant libre cours à son désespoir.

Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Lily. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Elle? Si pleine de vie… Comment le Maître avait-il pu faire cela? Elle était innocente. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Il leva son poing vers le Ciel, maudissant la Mort de l'avoir emportée si vite, lançant des malédictions à des ennemis invisibles. 

Un immense vide l'envahit. Elle n'était plus là. Il ne pourrait jamais plus la revoir. Impossible, lui criait son esprit. Pas Lily. Pas elle. Pas son ange, sa précieuse Lily. Elle qui était si pure, si bonne… Il l'avait cru immortelle, hors d'atteinte des maux de ce monde, à l'abri de la vieillesse, de la maladie et de la Mort. Il avait eu tort. Même elle avait été la victime de la folie meurtrière de son ancien Maître.

- POURQUOI? Hurla-t-il.

Son cri déchirant se retentit dans tout le cimetière faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux perchés sur les plus hautes branches des arbres et qui regardaient avec intérêt cette masse de capes noires à genoux dans l'herbe. 

Il se releva, les jambes flageolantes et refoula sa détresse à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'était accordé un moment de faiblesse, jamais plus il ne devrait mettre son âme ainsi à nue. Personne ne devrait voir ô combien il était vulnérable. Son expression dure et austère se remit en place. Avant de se détourner pour partir, il déposa un seul lys[1] sur le sommet de sa pierre tombale sur laquelle il était gravé :

_Pour toujours et à jamais,_

_Lily Evans_

_1958 – 1980_

  


* * *

[1] _Lily_ veut dire Lys, en anglais. 


	13. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Il croisa à nouveau son regard vert émeraude. Elle comptait sur lui pour garder un œil sur son fils. Il le lui avait promis sur sa parole d'homme d'honneur. Il tiendrait ce serment et ne faillirait pas. Ne serait-ce que pour que sa conscience soit tranquille. Ne serait-ce que pour elle.

Déterminé, il se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcier. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au Miroir de Risèd puis, partit, laissant à jamais derrière lui Lily Evans, son désir le plus cher.

my immortal  
i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along

_- My Immortal, Evanescence_

**~ Fin ~******

Je ne sais pas si vous repasserez pas ici un jour ou l'autre mais je continue d'espérer que vous verrez mes réponses à vos si gentilles reviews.

**Cyngathi :** Merci beaucoup! ^_^ Ta review m'a fait bien plaisir.

**Teaolemon :** Ouais!!! Une partisan du couple Sev' x Evans ^_^. Je trouve qu'il expliquerait bien des choses… Je te remercie pour ta review bien encourageante pour une humble auteure comme moi ^_^!

**Loumiolla :** La suite de Moonlight est en cours d'écriture, si tu veux tout savoir ^_^. Ne désespère pas! Bien contente que tu aies aimé cette fic. Ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une fic sur la relation entre Sev' et Evans. Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai pondu 3 fics (_Il Était Draco Malfoy, Never Was And Never Will Be _&_ Son Désir Le Plus Cher_) et maintenant, je me remets à Moonlight Shadow J.

**Ayada :** Merci! ^_^ Continue à écrire des reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ^_^. 

**Lunnatica :** En tant que fanatique de Severus Snape-sama, je ne peux malheureusement pas être de ton avis ^_^. J'aurais aimé que Sev' soit heureux et convole en justes noces avec Evans mais s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas été le personnage fascinant qu'il est maintenant ;P. Gros merci pour tes commentaires positifs! Pour une suite, on verra. Je ferais peut-être un épilogue… 

**Dready :** C'est le plus beau commentaire que tu pouvais me faire parce qu'il signifie que, si j'ai pu t'émouvoir, j'ai bien réussi à mettre sur papier les émotions que je ressentais lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic. Merci beaucoup :)  

**Lord Link/Neo75:** Merci ^_^! J'ai posté une review à ta fic J. Tu iras voir…

**Kyzara :** Ressortir les sentiments! Merci O^_^O! Faut dire que j'essaie de m'imprégner de l'état d'âme du personnage lorsque j'écris. Dans Son Désir Le Plus Cher, c'était de la douleur,  bien sûr, de la mélancolie, de la nostalgie, de la douceur et un soupçon de colère à l'encontre de Potter. Il y avait tout ça dans My Immortal et en plus, les paroles étaient parfaites. Je voulais aussi montrer comment Sev' pouvait être tendre, qu'il y a un cœur derrière cette façade froide. Merci encore à ma toute première revieweuse ^_^

**Vif-Argent :** Je suis très honorée d'avoir réussi à te toucher ainsi parce que ça signifie que j'ai utilisé les mots justes pour transmettre aux lecteurs l'intensité des émotions de Severus qui passe d'un enfant naïf et au cœur d'or à un chevalier servant en passant par un adolescent battu et rejeté par les autres pour terminer son parcours en homme amer et éternellement amoureux. Sublime O-_-O. C'est trop! Sous le choc de la beauté de ce texte… J'ai ressenti ce genre de sentiment qu'à d'exceptionnelles reprises, lorsque j'ai lu des livres ou des fics tout aussi exceptionnelles. Je le prends comme un compliment très flatteur O-_-O. Que dire de plus sinon un immense merci pour ta review qui m'a fait un grand bien et a encouragé l'humble auteure que je suis? 

**Drackony :** Merci pour ta discrétion et pour tes commentaires très gentils ^_^! Justement ce que je pense. Le couple Severus Snape x Lily Evans, en plus d'être superbe, de mon avis, expliquerait le pourquoi des actes de Potter et sa bande envers Severus Snape-sama.    

**Arawel :** Je te remercie pour ta review positive qui m'a redonné le sourire ^_^!  

**Ephy :** Merci beaucoup ^_^! Eh oui, pauvre Sev' qui se fait malmener par la Vie. Et puis, ce cher Sev' n'est pas fait pour la vie de couple, d'après moi. Pour une suite, j'y réfléchis mais j'hésite toujours. Qui vivra verra! 

**Zena1 : **Tes reviews me touchent beaucoup, Zena1, autant celle pour Il Était Draco Malfoy que celle-ci. Les fans de Sirius Black que je réussis à attendrir avec Sev' et Dray, (deux personnages qui ne s'entendent pas à merveille avec Black) sont rares ^_^! Donc, merci grandement, ça m'encourage beaucoup J. 


End file.
